ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Monera
are a group of intelligent aliens whose nefarious motif is to invade Earth. While aboarding the spaceship , they finally appeared and fuse themselves with their spaceship to form the gigantic , (also sometimes referred to as "Queen Monella,"). *Subtitle: *Monerashido Subtitle: *Queen Monera Subtitle: History Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of The Star of Light The Alien Monera first test the strength of Ultraman Dyna by releasing Geranda. After it was proven equally matched, one of them assimilate Dr. Kisaragi and orders the giant battleship, Prometheus, and destroy Geranda. With the battleship holds Dyna's combat techniques, they use their spaceship, Monerashido to "Moneralusionnalizing" into become the demonic Deathfacer. Later, after Deathfacer was destroyed in area Q3, the Monera Ship reappeared. Inside the ship, the Moneras combined their bodies and minds with the ship to become the collective known as Queen Monera. Ultraman Dyna, tired after the battle with Deathfacer, flew upward for combat, but was caught by Monerashido's tentacles and thrown into her abdomen. There, constant bolts of QW Electricity assaulted Dyna. Finally, after more than two minutes of struggling, Dyna's head went limp, and died. However, a young boy with an Ultraman Tiga figure is able to get everyone to believe in the light, and everyone lends their 'light' to bring back Ultraman Tiga. Tiga miraculously appears bathed in light, at once freeing Dyna, before the two of them confronted Queen Monera. After blasting off several tentacles, the heroes were caught in the neck by more tentacles but was freed by Super GUTS. They flew into the sky and unleashed the TD Bomber, destroying Queen Monera for good and making the Moneras extinct. Data - Monerashido= Statistics *Length: 48 m *Width: 30 m Weapons *Tentacles: Monerashido has many tentacles used to ensnare enemies. *Laser beams: Monerashido can fire small lasers from the front part. *Moneralusionnallising: The ability to materialise mechanical objects. - Queen Monera= Statistics *Length: 258 m *Weight: 1,080,000 tons Powers/Weapons *Tentacles: Queen Monera has many tentacles used to ensnare enemies. *QW Electricity: Queen Monera can unleash this deadly form of electricity on victims trapped in her abdomen. *Psychic Explosions: Queen Monera can creates an huge explosions with her mind. *Queen Monera Buster: Queen Monera can fire a beam of energy from the two objects on her head that flies into the sky and then unleashes an devasting rain of powerful energy blast,each capable destroys an entire buildings blocks. *Tentacle Blast: Queen Monera can fire blasts of energy from her numerous tentacles capable destroying entire buildings in one hit. }} Toy Release Information Queen Monera was released as a figure in a box set titled "The Warriors of The Star of Light" in conjunction with the movie. However, the figure was not made to scale and is very much undersized when compared to the Ultraman Tiga and Dyna 6 inch battle style figures that also came in the box set. The box set also came with a miniature Monera alien. Trivia *Queen Monera is completely immobile, unable to move from the spot she's formed in. *Monerashido would later be remodeled to serve as the prop for Lethe in Ultraman Nexus. *Queen Monera's abdomen which traps Dyna will also be used for the wings of King of Mons . Gallery Queen Monera Sharpener.jpg|Queen Monera pencil sharpener Queen Monela(Saucer Form)3.jpg|Ultraman Dyna's first confrontation with the Monera Ship Queen Monela(Saucer Form).jpg|Monera Ship "Moneilallusionizing" Polomythus Queen Monela(Saucer Form)4.jpg|Dyna ensnared by the transforming Monera Ship dyna1.jpg|Dyna captured by Queen Monera AlienMonera-TheWarriorsoftheStarofLight.jpg|Alien Monera Category:Aliens Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Female Kaiju Category:Big Kaiju